Rumplestiltskin's Cell
The Dark Dungeon, also known as Rumplestiltskin's Cell, is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History As they needed to know more about the Dark Curse the Evil Queen is going to use against all the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, the dungeon jailer takes Snow White and Prince Charming to see Rumplestiltskin. He warns her to let Rumplestiltskin know her name, though he already knows who they are despite that they are wearing cloaks to shield their faces. He says that he can tell them about the curse, but it will cost them something in return. Prince Charming defiantly refuses but Snow White insists and asks what he wants. Rumplestiltskin asks for the name of their child and Snow White agrees, and he tells them that they will all soon be imprisoned when time stops, imprisoned somewhere horrible where everything they love will be ripped from them. When Snow White asks what can stop it, Rumplestiltskin says that her child is their only hope and they should get her to safety. On the child's 28th birthday, she will find them and the final battle will begin. Snow White and Prince Charming walk away and Rumplestiltskin demands the name of the child; saying that it is a girl. Prince Charming insists that it is a boy, but Rumplestiltskin says that Snow White knows the truth. She turns and tells Rumplestiltskin that the child's name is Emma. After he is given by Snow White the name of her unborn child, Rumplestiltskin obsessively scribbles down Emma's name over and over again on a piece of parchment using the ink. The ink itself is able to turn the jail cell bars into dust, but Rumplestiltskin does not try to escape. He receives another visitor in the form of the Evil Queen disguised as a rat. She transforms to her human form and tells him that the curse he gave her is not working. Rumplestiltskin says that Snow White and Prince Charming visited him, and that he told them that only their unborn child can stop the darkness. She asks what she did wrong, and Rumplestiltskin requests to have certain things in the new land they will be in after the curse is cast. He wants riches, but also wants the Evil Queen to obey him in the new world as long as he says "please". The Evil Queen notes that he will not remember anything if the curse succeeds, and agrees to the deal. He tells her that she needs to sacrifice the heart of something precious. When she states she used the heart of her most prized steed, Rumplestiltskin hisses she needs more than just a horse's heart for the curse to work. The Evil Queen asks what will suffice, and he says the heart of what she loves most. When she says that what she loved most died because of Snow White, Rumplestiltskin says that there must be something else and tells her to consider how far she's willing to go. The Evil Queen is troubled by what she will have to do, but says she will go as far as it takes. Rumplestiltskin snaps at her to stop wasting time and go kill it. }} Aurora, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Mulan then go to the dark dungeon to acquire the jar of ink, but Mulan finds the jar to be empty. Instead, they find the ink had been used on a piece of parchment with Emma's name written repeatedly. At that moment, Cora influences Aurora via her heart to throw a rock at the lever and slam the gate shut; trapping the four women inside. Cora and her accomplice, Hook, appear and they steal the compass. When all seems lost, Mary Margaret remembers how Cora used magic with her spell book and blows the squid ink off of the page onto the cell bars. It forms a cloud and disintegrates the cell bars and they are able to escape. However, Aurora fears that as long as Cora has her heart she will be to dangerous so she asks to be tied up. After Cora and Hook are defeated and Mary Margaret and Emma travel back to Storybrooke, Mulan returns with Aurora's heart and places it back inside her body. The two discuss bringing back Prince Phillip's soul, and they go off to make plans to do so. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The dwarves created this prison. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *For the "Pilot" episode, the scene inside the Dark Dungeon was filmed inside an actual mine called the Britannia Mines, outside Vancouver.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One DVD Commentary for "Pilot" The set was later replicated and rebuilt inside a studio.Ginnifer Goodwin on the Season One DVD Audio Commentary for "7:15 A.M." **The studio set also doubles as the dungeon where Snow White and Grumpy are held prisoner in "7:15 A.M.. *For the Season Two episode "Queen of Hearts", the set for the Storybrooke Mines doubled as the Dark Dungeon. The same set was used for filming Aurora's cell from "Into the Deep".Colin O'Donoghue on the Season Two DVD Audio Commentary for "And Straight On 'Til Morning" Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Dark Dungeon appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot" and "There's No Place Like Home". Reference List de:Dunkles Verlies Category:Once Upon a Time Locations